Usuario discusión:KSK/2007
Saludos Hola, hace casi un par de meses que me registré en wikipedia y, tras descubrir hoy que existe una wookiepedia en español, me he apuntado. Gracias por darme la bienvenida. En wikipedia he elaborado artículos sobre la saga y mejorado los existentes. De momento no sé mucho acerca de Star Wars Wiki en español ni de sus plantillas, por lo que me limitaré a hacer esbozos, categorizar y realizar correciones menores. Siempre que escribo algo lo contrasto con mis fuentes. Tengo el fact file, gran cantidad de libros, muñecos, una colonia, juegos de consola, de ordenador y de mesa, etc. y sobre todo cartas de Decipher. Para cambiar cartas, cualquier queja o sugerencia está mi página de discursión, ciao. --Palpatine81 01:41 18 ene 2007 (UTC) Tareas Respecto a lo de traducir, tengo el First Certificate de inglés y algo sé, pero en temas de la Guerra de las Galaxias hay muchas expresiones que no entiendo, y la única herramienta de la que dispongo es el traductor de google, que casi es peor que nada, y el diccionario de toda la vida que da pereza consultar y encima es de bolsillo y no trae todas las acepciones. Aparte me parecía algo pobre sólo traducir artículos de la Wookipedia, y me surgía la duda porque también existe Star Wars Fanon (aunque tenga 7 veces menos artículos), y a veces hay discrepancias entre ambas, lo que lleva a consultar la página de Lucasfilm para contrastar. Y también sería útil saber alemán porque los germanos son muy frikis en estos temas y más ordenados y precisos, pero es otra limitación que tengo. Pero sobre todo que no domino lo de subir archivos de imágenes ni sé si se vulneran los copyright por ello, y traduciendo solamente el texto no quedaría el artículo destacado precisamente. Estaría de acuerdo en colaborar si yo soy el que traduce y alguien retoca después el texto y también pone las fotos. Me gusta ser riguroso, y a la hora de traducir te puedes encontrar con citas textuales que quedarían fatal si se pasan a español y luego no se usan las mismas palabras que se usan en las películas. A veces decepcionan artículos oficiales como unos libros que me compré por 1 € cada uno de la editorial Gaviota donde dicen traducen "Star Destroyer" por "Destructor Star" y cosas así y no quiero hacer algo similar. En fin, que la culpa es de Lucasfilm por no obligar a llamar siempre igual a las cosas, y he tenido problemas en wikipedia con Guerras Clon / Guerra de los clones y El retorno del Jedi / El Regreso del Jedi, porque soy de España y en América al parecer se llama de otra forma, y entre el nombre anglosajón, el hispanoamericano y varios en español es un lío. En wikipedia revisé los artículos sobre planetas de la saga, uno de mis temas preferidos. Pero aquí, por todos los motivos anteriores, sólo he creado tres artículos propiamente dichos, ya que no llevo ni una semana y me estoy aclimatando. Me quito el mono poniendo enlaces a otros idiomas para completar artículos, etiquetas de esbozos, enlaces al databank, accesos directos a otras entradas de Star Wars Wiki en español, quitar espacios en blanco al final de los párrafos, corregir erratas, etc. De todas formas ya he ojeado la lista de Artículos de prioridad y la tengo en mente. Me encantan los artículos destacados como el de Naboo, pero también me parece que esta enciclopedia debería ser una herramienta útil para que los fanáticos de la saga la consultaran y habría que expandirla (a pesar de que sólo lleva un año). Soy de los que piensan que los grandes artículos surgen de un esbozo, pero intuía que la política era la de calidad y por eso sólo creé Hypori, Rugor Nass y Comandante Bacara. Así alguien que busque información sobre ellos puede encontrarla aquí, y si sabe puede "tunear" el artículo y algún día quizás llegue a ser destacado. Además de ser nuevo aquí y no conocer plantillas y esas cosas tengo mi ordenador estropeado y uso el de mi hermano actualmente, por lo que muchas veces tengo que grabar la página e irme. Y hasta dentro de un mes no voy a tener ratos más largos para ponerme a mejorar un único artículo y dedicarle un par de horas en lugar de "hacer trabajo de droides" haciendo special modifications, que es lo que haría un bot si lo tuviésemos. Total, que cuando me ponga en serio cogeré mi fact file y copiaré, o sacaré información de libros y juegos, aunque traducir sé. Pero para cualquier tarea que me vea capacitado y sea necesario me pongo, sólo teneis que decirmelo, que yo también quiero que esto salga adelante. Ah, y gracias por las críticas, si estoy haciendo algo mal me dais un toque. --Palpatine81 00:59 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Propuestas Por cierto, es un frikismo que cada uno se categorice y se ponga etiquetas de "respaldo al Imperio" o "soy del lado oscuro" en su perfil como se puede hacer en la Wookiepedia en inglés. Ya sé que es una bobada y que hay cosas más importantes que hacer, pero motivaría a la gente a mi juicio. Respecto a la página de Anakin que dices que ha estado bloqueada por culpa de algún cansino, a lo mejor no era por mala fe y la tocaba alguien que no sabía de que iba el tema, igual que crearon recientemente la página de era pre-República con tres caracteres incoherentes de texto. Si hubiera Portal de la comunidad y unas normas y directrices igual no habría pasado, pero supongo que tampoco es prioritario hacerlo si faltan artículos tan importantes como los de la CSI o la Federación que ni existen. Yo me tuve que contener para no hacerlo esbozo y poner que era para los acontecimientos anteriores al año 25.000 BBY. Dudé sólo porque a veces se incluyen en Antigua República sin importar la fecha. Estoy suscrito a starwars.com (boletín gratuíto que mandan al correo, que lleva más de 100 números) y puse un texto en actualidad sobre un tema candente de la saga, sobre todo para los aficionados a los libros, como es que se hace sith un hijo de Han y Leia. Por lo que he visto en la página de actualidad en la Wookipedia anglosajona igual esa página es para otra cosa, pero mientras es la noticia más actual hasta que anuncien el estreno de la serie de televisión. Y por último, traté de añadir enlaces a otros idiomas y he visto que no reconoce ni el polaco ni el rumano del holandés, supongo que porque son los últimos y todavía no se pueden enlazar. Yo no sé mucho de estos temas de informática, pero si puedo hacer algo al respecto y compensa que alguien pierda un poco de tiempo en darme 4 consejos lo haré lo mejor que pueda, saludos. --Palpatine81 02:13 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Lo primero gracias por responderme a la parrafada. Trataré de mejorar los 3 artículos que he creado y que son esbozos y trabajar en el resto de páginas que vigilo siguiendo la política de pocos artículos pero buenos y no muchos pero muy cortos y sin detalles. Respecto a las fotos debe de ser sencillo subir imágenes, así que subiré las que hagan falta para los artículos o simplemente no estén siempre y cuando tenga su fuente para citarla. Y del diccionario me parece que antes de ponerme a traducir tendré que tener algunos términos más en él, como por ejemplo la maniobra "Tallon roll". Lo que no sepa traducir lo dejo en la página de discursión del diccionario, aunque trataré de no dar más trabajo encontrando primero yo la traducción oficial en el foro que me dices, enlace que será de mucha ayuda. --Palpatine81 13:03 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola KSK ¿Cómo pongo las referencia a libros de consulta? Saludos --Lord Averak 21:51 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Imagenes 1a edición SW Hola. Mira tengo dos imagenes de la portada original de 1979 de Argos Vergara. La primera es de mi libro de aquel año. La segunda es la misma portada pero NO es la misma versión, por que la mía es la de bolsillo. Una puntualización es que en el artículo debe ponerse que la primera edición de la obra en inglés es de mayo de 1975. Un año antes del que tú refieres, tal vez porque te basas en el año de la segunda edición. Sácame del error si es que lo estoy. La primera edición en español tiene como ISBN: 84-7017-670-6 --Lord Averak 00:00 24 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola Ya cheque con el libro de un amigo y vi su ISBN 0345260619 que es el de la primera edición de la obra em inglés. La fecha real es 12 de noviembre de 1976. Es error de impresión del libro que yo poseo. Estas son las ligas a las imagenes. http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q259/BlitzGott/Temporales/StarWars1Ed-1.jpg http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q259/BlitzGott/Temporales/StarWars1Ed-2.jpg Ya te imaginaras cual es la imagen de mi portada (toma en consideración que lo compré hace 28 años) Saludos; --Lord Averak 23:26 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Wikia del mes Saludos, ya vi tu mensaje privado, estuve casi una semana sin mi ordenador porque estaba reparándose, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Están haciendo una votación para elegir la wikia del mes: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Featured_Wikia ¿Presentamos nuestra candidatura y ponemos en el portal de la comunidad o en actualidad un enlace para votar esta wiki (por lo menos los que entramos asiduamente)? ¿O pasamos y nos centramos en buscar algo del 30 aniversario? --Palpatine81 10:31 26 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola!!! He leído la invitación por colaborar en Star Wars Wiki en español y me parece estupendo!! De ahora en adelante voy a pasarme y a editar por aquí. Gracias! Battle Surgeon talk 30 aniversario de la saga En la Wookipedia en inglés están eligiendo lo mejor y lo peor de la saga: In honor of Star Wars's 30th anniversary, go vote on the coolest thing in Star Wars history! ¿Sería posible que hiciésemos algo así? O vamos a montar algo para conmemorarlo (y no me refiero a cosas como el http://especiales.ozu.es/dia-del-orgullo-friki/). --Palpatine81 11:59 1 feb 2007 (UTC) Punto de separación de miles en los años Hola, los de la Wookieepedia se aburren mucho y quitaron los bordes, pusieron lo de que cada vez que se hace una cita tenga un enlace para llevarte a la página del artículo del libro película o juego donde se dijo eso y ahora han puesto separador de miles (coma en inglés) en los artículos de años. A mí me gusta usar el punto como separador de miles siempre en español, pero como aquí no se usaba he seguido la corriente. De todas formas usemos o no el punto como separador de miles hay que crear páginas de redirección para que los que busquen una fecha sin poner el punto la encuentren si es eso lo que decidimos, y si se mantiene lo actual habría que poner páginas de redirección de lo contrario. Me fui en Semana Santa y a la vuelta se puso mi abuela enferma y me paso todas las tardes en el hospital desde hace más de dos semanas, por eso últimamente he hecho pocas ediciones, pero sigo con el proyecto, a ver si la dan el alta pronto y retomo el ritmo, saludos. Gracias por la ayuda Muchas gracias por su ayuda con los artículos que he traducido de Wookieepedia. Espero que no estoy creando demasiada tarea para usted, pero espero que sea más fácil para usted corregir un artículo ya escrito que escribir o traducirlo sin otras contribuciones... Teris Shae 23:18 10 abr 2007 (UTC) * Gracias. :-) De las revisiones que ustedes (hispanohablantes nativos) hacen, aprendo mucho sobre el español. Hace 2 años que termino mis estudios y porque no tengo mucha oportunidad de practicar el español en mi comunidad, para mí es esencial usarlo en alguna manera...y este Wiki es útil para eso. Teris Shae 15:44 11 abr 2007 (UTC) Nuevo imperio Galáctico Hola soy Isaac1986 editor de varios artículos entre ellos el de Nuevo Imperio Galáctico que por razones que desconozco sea renombrado por usted como el Imperio Galáctico de la Era del Legado pero el inconveniente es que yo lo he traducido de la versión de la wookieepedia inglesa y en ella se nombra al gobierno como el Nuevo Imperio Galáctico y si no me cree mire y compruevelo y espero que cuando haga un nuevo artículo no me lo toquen puesto que hasta ahora no he retocado ningún articulo que no sea. gracias por leer esta crítica y le deseo lo mejor para su página que sin duda se convertirá en una página de referente de star wars de habla hispana. --Isaac1986 Gracias, pero tengo una pregunta Hola KSK soy Thejediexile25, muchisimas gracias por responder, ya no sabia que hacer. Aunque tengo una pregunta: en el link que me diste, puedo crear una nueva wiki, pero... ¿Como hago para hacerme administrador de una existente???? (en este caso la del Grand Theft Auto en español) Espero que respondas, por favor. Muchas Gracias de nuevo. si no encuentro la forma crearé una nueva. Gracias. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) *Hola KSK soy thejediexile25, quisiera decirles que ya me respondieron de la wiki del gta, y ya estamos en pleno funcionamiento, todo pasó el mismo dia que me respondieron, muchisimas gracias igual por todo. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) Una Pregunta Hola soy Isaac1986 quería preguntarte como creaste esta página es que estoy intentando hacer una pero no se como hacerla. solo quería preguntarte eso nada más que tu página siga siendo la mejor página de star wars en habla hispana y que sea un referente de la red. Nuevo Artículo Hola Ksk me gustaría(si es que no lo has visto)que le echaras un vistazo (al artículo que he creado)de Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres y me dieras tu opinión sobre el,yo creo que está bien pero necesito que alguien me lo corrobore. --80.58.205.43 17:23 12 may 2007 (UTC)Isaac1986 Sólo mencionada Hola, para poner sólo mencionado se escribe , pero no sé poner "sólo mencionada", lo digo por el artículo de Padmé. Saludos. --Palpatine81 23:29 26 may 2007 (UTC) Palpatine Saludos, gracias por la bienvenida. Te diré que el artículo que estoy expandiendo sobre Palpatine es hasta el momento, recopilación de datos, cuando acabe incluiré las referencias utilizadas, pero se trata de una recopilación mía de información, y que todavía tengo que completar, revisar y darle los últimos arreglos. Voy a dedicarme por lo menos durante mis inicios en ampliar los artículos que lo necesiten, sobretodo de los personajes principales. --El Fantástico Juansaman 23:25 5 jun 2007 (UTC) Grax pro invitarme Primero, gracias por invitarme a la wiki, ya habia pensado en unirme pero tengo poco tiempo debido a que estoy jugando SW: Battlefront 2 y otros =D Segundo, me gustaria especializarme en las ediciones aqui ya que en la Wikipedia en es no se hace mucho debido a que no hay imagenes, ni un equipo propiamente dicho = / y ademas me da gusto trabajar aca XD ahora a traducir... Ciao. Sri Criso Perdon no es castigo de la jungla, es Justicia de la Jungla. Lo encontrara en el libro punto de ruptura pag. 167 A si y me puedes agregar a mi mail tengo unas buenas dudas por aqui: lfmex_sricriso@hotmail.com o tambien me puedes encontrar en: www.ordenjedimundial.foroportal.es o pasame tu mail XD. Mailo Holas, me preguntaste por lo del mail, en mis preferencias lo tengo puesto, de todas formas he activado la casilla que dice poder permitir a otros el envío de correos, imagino que sería eso a lo que te referías. De todas formas mi mail es juansaman arroba gmail punto com, a tu disposición. --El Fantástico Juansaman 21:59 13 jun 2007 (UTC) Cambios en el diseño Parece que todo resultó bien con los cambios. Si necesitan ayuda, por favor no duden en contarme y estaré encantando de ayudarles :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:05 15 jun 2007 (UTC) GRACIAS! Mis mas profundas gracias por tu calida bienvenida! Pronto cuando tenga mas tiempo revisare lo que me enseñaste para darle mas calidad al articulo! Muchas gracias! --Jan Ors 16:50 6 ago 2007 (UTC) Gracias, Jedi Master KSK. SuperTrooper te da las gracias por los ajustes a la página del club de México. ¡Genial! Creía que el Logo no podía estar así de grande. Jjjj, de parte de tu servidor y el club, gracias otra vez. Espero pronto poner mas historia y las actividades que hemos desarrollado para aumentar nuestro gusto por la saga. Estamos redactando la historia grupal, y ha resultado un poco difícil la tarea, Jjjj, pero muy felices de poder tener esta oportunidad. Por cierto, ¿Se puede colocar en la pág de discusión, cuando nos reuniremos en este mes? Estoy preocupado por el topic de la "autopromoción", y no deseo equivocarme si pongo dichas fechas. Gracias de antemano, KSK. =P Oye ¿Y que significan tus siglas? Nos vemos pronto. (se me estaba olvidando la firma;) [[-o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper]] 06:31 7 ago 2007 (UTC) GRACIAS Gracias por la edicion de Jan Ors, perdon por haber borrado accidentalmente lo que habias puesto. Muy amable! Ya me falta poco para dejar el articulo igual a como estaba en wookiepedia, y luego me sumergire en la traduccion de errores y subir las imagenes :D --Jan Ors 13:08 8 ago 2007 (UTC) Negritas ¡¡¡Saludos, KSK!!! (Supóngome que son las siglas de tu nombre;) Tardíamente llegué a la conclusión de que el uso de negritas estaba de mui mui más; pero ya era tarde y pensé que luego podría arreglarse... ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! Estoy dándole cliks a la página aleatoria y ya de ahí veo en que puedo ayudar. Wow, tantas cosas de Star Wars que desconozco... Por cierto: El Halcón Milenario dice en su art. que en la época de la ant. rep. se le llamaba halcón de ébano. No encuentro información concordante. ¡Hasta luego Master KSK! [[-o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper]] 05:10 14 ago 2007 (UTC) * Apareció un troll en la sección de club de fans. -o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper 06:03 3 sep 2007 (UTC) Calibración & saludos ¡¡¡Saludos, KSK!!! Okidoki, Master KSK. Luego de ver tu protocolo de saludo, me supuse que los míos estaban "mesa mui mui cointentoz", Jjjj. Estoy emocionado por ver que la República Wiki ya se transmite de boca en boca; de post en post... ¡Imagínate! En México existen un poco + de 22 clubes conocidos. Ojalá y sí se animen cientos +. -o- No te preocupes, tomo mucho en cuenta lo que me sugieres tú y Master Zeist... Cuidaré más el Protocolo. Gracias mil por tus atenciones y por incrustar la frase Temer no debes... en portada. (Es un inmenso honor para mí;) Por cierto, ¿Tú y/o Zeist conocen está Wiki? http://es.swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Portada La encontré de casualidad... me imagino que podría haber/habría en el futuro un enlace. ¿No? ¡Hasta pronto! Seguiré piqueteando por ahí. ¡Salu2 cordiales & May The Force Be Wiki!-o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper 04:34 6 sep 2007 (UTC) Gerald Home En el artículo de Gerald Home, ahora no aparece su imagen.. :S ¿Hay alguna plantilla para los actores? * Solucionado. Por favor no olvides registrarte y firmar tus comentarios. Gracias. --KSK 11:22 3 ago 2007 (UTC) Perdona, no sabía cómo hacerlo. ^^--Gardek 10:00 18 sep 2007 (UTC) Articulo Destacado *Disculpa KSK, tal ves este no es el lugar para discutirlo pero, ¿Cuando se cambiara el articulo destacado?, la Guerra de Stark ya lleva mucho tiempo.--Cade skywalker 23:26 21 ago 2007 (UTC) *¿Cómo puedo votar por el artículo destacado?--Gardek 10:01 18 sep 2007 (UTC) *Saludos KSK, quisiera saber si ya se pueden proponer artículos para que sean el destacado del mes siguiente y si es posible me gustaría saber donde. Gracias 16:50 13 sep 2007 (UTC)Manuelin Darth Krayt *Saludos KSK ,ya casi he terminado darth krayt y solo quisiera que sepas que ya está casi listo para que sea candidato a artículo del mes--Manuelin **Hola KSK, creo que Darth Krayt ya está completo así que cuando quieras pasate por su página para ver si pasa la prueba de los Inquisidores y además ya no tiene ningún enlace en rojo en la presentación , están subidas todas las fotos completada la personalidad etc.-- Saludos--Manuelin 12:57 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Me gustaría saber si se actualiza la nominación a artículo destacado porque para mí que devería hacerse ya que estáun poco desactualizado gracias --Manuelin 12:54 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Plantillas *Disculpa KSK, ¿cuál es la plantilla para indicar que las imágenes son screenshots de videojuegos?--Jedabak 23:13 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Disculpa KSK, pero no se dispone de ninguna plantilla para el copyright de la imagen de un libro Gracias --Manuelin 16:09 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *¿Me podrías pasar la plantilla para las historias de cómics (no la de los cómics)? Gracias.--Jedabak 17:04 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Dos artículos Perdón ksk pero he observado que hay dos artículos que se correponden al mismo personaje Shaak-Ti Y Shaak Ti Gracias y un saludo --Manuelin 14:01 23 sep 2007 (UTC) Legacy Hola KSK, quisiera preguntarte si existe una plantilla para la serie de libros Legacy of the Force así como una actualización de la plantilla para la serie de comics Star Wars: Legacy Gracias --Manuelin 11:44 30 sep 2007 (UTC) * Hecho 16:06 12 oct 2007 (UTC) KOTOR Wiki Hola KSK, soy Thejediexile25/ClaudeSpeed9425. Hace un tiempo, he creado una wiki sobre la saga de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República en español. Como he visto que hay otras páginas "aliadas", que son nombradas abajo en la Portada, me gustaría que KOTOR Wiki figurara ahí, y Star Wars Wiki en español en nuestra portada. Si quieres verla, la wiki es ésta. Ya tiene una buena portada, y un primer artículo, pero necesita usuarios interesados en esos juegos. Luego me pondré a hacer el tutorial. Por favor, respondeme en mi discusión, así es seguro que veré el mensaje. Desde ya, muchas gracias. Thejediexile25/ClaudeSpeed9425. KSK: En la wiki de SW general, no puedo crear un artículo llamado "Habilidades" (por ejemplo), ya que seria irse mucho del tema general, y deberia llamarse "Habilidades del KotOR", y eso no quedaria bien. Con ese concepto, ¿Para que existe la wikipedia de Star Wars, si puede estar toda la información en la Wiki general en español? En esta wiki haremos todos los artículos sobre las pociones, personajes, vehículos, lugares, items, es decir, hablando sobre TODO el juego. He visto que también hay una wiki de KOTOR en ingles, y que posee 64 artículos. Un ejemplo sería "Medpac". No puedo crear eso en la wiki de SW, ya que solo aparece en dos juegos, pero una wiki solo de KotOR, se puede ser muchisimo más específico. Si no quieres formar la alianza, no hay problema. Saludos --ClaudeSpeed9425/Thejediexile25 14:36 30 sep 2007 (UTC) (perdona que puse el mensaje aquí y en mi discusión de Kotor Wiki, por favor, respondeme en mi discusión (la de aquí, o la de Kotor)). :*Primero, Belaya lo creó Manuelin, y según lo que vi,está casi totalmente copiado de SW Wiki (esa no era mi idea...). Segundo: ¿Una wiki de todos los juegos?, estariamos en la misma situación que la wiki de SW, y se mezclarían mucho las cosas... Además, la wiki ya se llama "KOTOR Wiki" y está hecha solo para KOTOR. Cuando salga el KOTOR III (si sale...) van a haber muchisimas cosas nuevas para agregar. Luego revisaré Belaya y veré que le puedo modificar. Si no tienes problema en la unión, anuncien la wiki KOTOR en su Portada, y yo anunciaré la wiki SW en la mia. ClaudeSpeed9425 Artículo de hiperlanzamiento Debido a que está un poco retrasado propongo que este mes esté en hiperlanzamiento Luke Skywalker y otro (Han Solo o Chewbacca) porque estos dos últimos estaban previstos para este mes y no va a dar tiempo. Sería mejor Luke y uno de los otros dos y el otro que quede para el mes siguiente ¿no crees? --Manuelin 17:50 6 oct 2007 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola KSK, ¿Que tal va todo? quisiera preguntarte debido a los recientes casos de vandalismo en páginas como Asajj Ventress, Batalla de Kashyyyk (Era Imperial)‎ o Maximilian Veers si no sería mejor hacer obligatoria la inscripción para poder cooperar en la elaboración de páginas ya que últimamente se dan muchos casos (entre ellos algunos de los que he citado antes) en los que los artículos no solo son una traducción automática de baja calidad sino que a veces está directamente en inglés y para evitarlo creo que sería lo correcto. Gracias --Manuelin 19:10 11 oct 2007 (UTC) * Es una cuestión que podrtíamos debatir en el hall del senado. 16:08 12 oct 2007 (UTC) Personaje yuuzhan vong Qué hay KSK, ¿me puedes pasar las plantillas Fairuse (para las imágenes) y Personaje yuuzhan vong? Gracias--Jedabak 21:56 11 oct 2007 (UTC) * Hecho 16:06 12 oct 2007 (UTC) Oye, parece que hay un error con la plantilla yuuzhan vong, la imagen no aparece en la fila "imagen", aunque si la pongo en otras sí aparece.--Jedabak 21:40 12 oct 2007 (UTC) *Utiliza image, en vez de imagen... es un fallo que viene desde los inicios de la wiki y que sólo podrá ser solucionado cuando sepamos usar los droides para automatizar tareas. 23:08 12 oct 2007 (UTC) :* Estoy solucionando gradualmente este problema... asíque si alguna vez no funciona con image probad con imagen o al revés. 15:12 18 oct 2007 (UTC) Razor bug o bicho navaja En el artículo Eryl Besa Jedabak ha traducido razor bug como bicho navaja cuando en realidad en la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi no se ha traducido así sino que se ha mantenido aunque en Legacy se ha traducido como insecto cuchilla ¿que opinas? gracias --Manuelin 11:04 12 oct 2007 (UTC) * Me ocuparé de preguntarlo en el grupo de traducción de SW 16:08 12 oct 2007 (UTC) :* Me han contestado esto aquí: :Yo he buscado en la wookieepedia y aparece la entrada del artículo separado así que podría usarse la traducción insecto cortante. 20:37 12 oct 2007 (UTC) ¿como se ponen los hechos siguientes a una mision?--Precedente 20:49 16 oct 2007 (UTC) Plantilla caballeros imperiales Hola KSK que tal? quisiera pedirte la plantilla de los caballeros imperiales gracias --Manuelin 19:16 14 oct 2007 (UTC) (Discusión) *Hecho: 20:38 14 oct 2007 (UTC) Plantilla eventos Hola Ksk, quisiera pedirte la plantilla eventos . Muchas Gracias --Manuelin 14:29 17 oct 2007 (UTC) * Ya está creada. Un saludo 15:11 18 oct 2007 (UTC) Aprendices Perdón Ksk pero me parece que las plantillas de jedi y sith están incompletas ya que les falta aprendices. Gracias --Manuelin 14:47 19 oct 2007 (UTC) Traducciones de la NJO No, no las conocía. Mh, la verdad no se me hace una traducción muy buena, como que pierde un poco de la intención original... ¿no se podrá hacer una página de desambiguación para que puedan ser referidos de la misma forma? porque evidentemente la traducción es de España, y los fans de otras partes no la conocemos, y nos referimos a ellos como "coralskippers"--Jedabak 23:32 28 oct 2007 (UTC) De cualquier forma, el nombre "oficial" es Yorik-et, pienso que sería conveniente referirlos de ambas formas (probeblemente dándole preferencia a la traducción) pero que ambas lleven a la página Yorik-et, para que los que busquen coralskippers y los que busquen coralitas llegue ahí y se familiaricen con ambos términos.--Jedabak 16:48 29 oct 2007 (UTC) Qué extraño, siendo Worldships uno esperaría que fueran navesmundo, por eso de la inversión en el orden, y porque son naves semejantes a un mundo, y no mundos semejantes a una nave. En fin, eso ya es aparte. Por cierto, otra cosa acerca de la plantilla yuuzhan vong: dice "implantes cibernéticos", y sin duda un yuuzhan vong mataría al que escribió eso de una manera brutal por semejante herejía... ¿no seía mejor poner "implantes" nada más? ¿o incluso "implantes biológicos"?--Jedabak 23:10 5 nov 2007 (UTC) Muy bien, comenzaré con algunos. Por cierto, relativo a las traducciones, considero que no se deberían traducir ciertas cosas (especialmente naves, pero también escuadrones, operaciones, etc.) sin que se conozca la traducción que se ha utilizado en alguna fuente. Sería muy largo de explicar, pero un ejemplo rápido son los cómics: si no se ha traducido el nombre de un personaje dentro de una historia, en los comentarios de la misma revista y entre los fans se utiliza el nombre original, a pesar de que tenga una traducción obvia y literal, para evitar confusiones. Si alguna vez se llega a traducir, pues bueno, ya está, pero mientras tanto se usa el nombre original. En Star Wars hay cosas muy obvias de traducir, pero otras no tanto, que si se traducen muchas veces pierden el sentido original (como lo de coralitas, que como sólo son traducidos así en España, pueden confundir a los lectores de otros lados), y otros que no se han llegado a traducir, principalmente nombres de las naves. También hay que notar que en el mundo real generalmente las naves no se traducen: los transbordadores de la NASA no son el Descubrimiento, el Empeño, sino el Discovery, el Endeavour, el barco del almirante Nelson es el Victory, no el Victoria, el Titanic no es el Titánico, etc. Por último, en México no se traducen nunca, se deja siempre el nombre original (el Escuadrón Rogue utiliza X-wings, el Star Destroyer del Gran Almirante Thrawn es el Chimaera, etc), y muchas veces no sabemos si se han traducido en otras partes (bueno, en España siempre traducen, pero en Argentina, Colombia, etc, a veces no). Propongo que si ya existen las traducciones, que se usen, pero si no, y para evitar confusiones, que se mantenga el nombre original. --Jedabak 17:07 12 nov 2007 (UTC) Agregado. Lamentablemente en breves momentos tengo cosas que hacer, voy a estar disponible más al rato, en unas 4 o 5 horas.--Jedabak 18:01 12 nov 2007 (UTC) Sigue a y Seguido de Hola KSK!!! Oye, que al añadir el "sigue a" y el "seguido de" en la plantilla SerieTV, he intentado editar este detalle del artículo Star Wars: Ewoks, pero no se visualiza al corregirlo. A ver si consigues ver lo que pasa. ;) --Battle Surgeon 21:34 08 nov 2007 (UTC) *Esque no hay esa opción, se me coló en la plantilla. De todas formas no esta porque en la versión en inglés no lo usan. Si quieres lo creo. 21:06 8 nov 2007 (UTC) :*Hombre, a mi me parece una información muy visual y rápida. Me pareció buena idea al verlo. Así que estaría bien, si tienes tiempo dale :) --Battle Surgeon 19:14 9 nov 2007 (UTC) Plantilla de hiperlanzamiento Perdon KSK pero en la plantilla:HipelanzamientoD que has credo estuvo no es con v. Gracias --Manuelin 17:01 30 oct 2007 (UTC) *Fallo técnico, jeje. Solucionado. 17:05 30 oct 2007 (UTC) Una Pregunta Hola KSK, me gustaría saber como creaste las plantillas para los personajes de la wookiepedia, pues he creado una wookiepedia también y ya que tu has creado esto me gustaría que me dijeras como crear plantillas para ponerlos en mis personajes de mi wookiepedia. Gracias de antemano. Isaac1986 Sobre mi Wiki Pues trata sobre la saga metal gear solid de ps,ps2 ps3 y tengo otra wiki que trata sobre la saga de terminator. las direcciones son http://www.es.metalgear.wikia.com http://www.es.terminator.wikia.com ya lo copiar se ma habia ocurrido y lo hice pero no me sale bien por eso pedia tu ayuda para crear las plantillas. Articulos destacados Ya que se han elegido a Traya y la Guerra Civil Jedi como proximos articulos destacados no habría que borrarlos de las nominaciones. Gracias --Manuelin 16:12 4 nov 2007 (UTC) *Si pero esperare unos días. 16:17 4 nov 2007 (UTC) Por favor necesito tu ayuda No quiero parecer pesado pero por favor KSK estoy desesperado por que no consigo hacer bien las plantillas por favor dime como hacerlas bien o visita mis wikias y dime como hacer en el foro de discusión de las wikias. Gracias de antemano.Isaac1986 Redirecciones Hola KSK quería pedirte por favor que si puedes redirijir el articulo "Jedi" a "Orden Jedi" y Sith (no la especie) a "Orden Sith" la razón es que para que tener dos articulos en cada si ambos hablan de lo mismo y por tanto para ir directamente a la cuestión en vez de estar buscando por un lado para llegar hasta el y si no puedes hacerlo dime como hacerlo para hacerlo yo mismo. Gracias de antemano. Plantilla batalla triple Saludos KSK, ¿me podrías pasar la plantilla de Batalla Triple? Gracias de antemano.--Jedabak 23:15 1 dic 2007 (UTC) *Hecho 16:27 6 dic 2007 (UTC) Articulo de hipermejora ¿Al final se va a crear una sección para una hipermejora de algunos artículos de calidad pero de extensión reducida? --Manuelin 21:21 5 dic 2007 (UTC) * De momento podemos incluirlos en el hiperlanzamiento... 16:27 6 dic 2007 (UTC) Userbox KSK, ¿me puedes pasar la plantilla userbox (para crear las userboxes)? es por supuesto algo sólo por diversión, no es necesario que la hagas inmediatamente. Gracias y saludos.--Jedabak 21:07 14 dic 2007 (UTC) Ayuda Hola KSK, soy Jaime Bindo y quisiera pedirte ayuda al traducir este apartado del Cúmulo de Hapes que no entiendo (es la parte de detrás de las escenas). Gracias de antemano. In terms of real-life astrophysics, the Hapes Cluster would appear to be a star cluster of the open cluster or possibly stellar association type, while the Transitory Mists describe either an H II region and its Bok globules, or perhaps a dark nebula. --Jaime bindo 13:13 22 dic 2007 (UTC) *Solucionado lo mejor que he podido :P Gilad Pellaeon Hola Ksk he observado q el artículo de Gilad Pellaeon necesita actualizarse y me gustaría saber si te vas a ocupar tu o lo hago yo. Gracias Error Hola Ksk, que tal? quisiera informarte que el enlcae de la plantilla de de Vector Prime se redirige al lugar en vez de a la novela. Gracias --Jaime bindo 14:38 23 dic 2007 (UTC) DFR Saludos, KSK. Fuerza Oscura Naciente es como se tituló en México a Dark Force Rising, así que lo puse así. De cualquier manera el enlace llevaba a la traducción española. Perdón por no haberlo mencionado antes.--Jedabak 22:28 23 dic 2007 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor No habría ya que repartir los trabajos de los nuevos artículos del hiperimpulsor que ya es dia 26? --Manuelin 14:52 26 dic 2007 (UTC) Bots Hola KSK, feliz día de los inocentes, oye, me preguntaba sobre los Bots, según yo sirven para cambiar cosas en las páginas que tenemos en la Wiki, si es así, me preguntaba si preguntaba si se puede hacer que un bot haga la tarea de localizar un texto, y según sea el caso corregir su ortografía e inclusive ponerlo entre corchetes para generarle la liga a su página (si es que no la tiene), esto para que no me ponga a buscar por todos lados y cambiar en todas las páginas donde hace referencia. ¿que me dices?--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 01:22 29 dic 2007 (UTC) :¡KSK, Mira lo que encontré! :Busqué algo sobre los Bots, y obtuve unas ligas a estas páginas: *Definición de un Bot *Tutorial de bots *Tutorial de bots/Versión para imprimir :¿que hacemos, que me dices? Artículo destacado Cuando se actualiza el resto de los nominados y se pone la Guerra Civil Jedi que otros meses en esta epoca ya había sucedido --Jaime bindo 19:46 31 dic 2007 (UTC) Miraluka Disculpa KSK, pero ya existía la categoría miralukas. Ah, y feliz año nuevo, claro.--Jedabak 19:57 31 dic 2007 (UTC)